+ONE
DISCLAIMER: THIS IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. THE LISTED ACTORS ARE NOT ACTUALLY IN THIS SERIES - HELL THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS. KTHXBAI. +ONE is an American RPG series; a supernatural drama that began airing on 9 Jan. 2010. The series was created by Nep_Tune. The series narrative follows Eli Oswald and his new friends, a group of elemental warriors called The Pentagram. Production The concept for ''+ONE ''originally began in Nep's previous RPG ''Life's A Witch, an RPG and short-lived RPG series. Nep reconfigured key concepts in ''LaW ''to broaden the story instead of just having it focus on wizards and magic. Now it has a more superhero feel with some typical anime tropes thrown in. Actors/"Casting" ''ELI OSWALD: Short, mousy-haired, drab Eli isn't a warrior of anything. He's smart, cautious, imaginative, shy, graceless, and clever, although misunderstood. Now 16, in his junior year in high school, he wanders through high school virtually friendless. He spends most of his free time watching TV, watching movies, writing in his journal, or reading comic books. He's fairly analogous to Percy Jackson, Harry Potter (minus the emotional abuse), Manta Oyamada, Peter Parker, or any of the geeky characters he so religiously follows. His mother is the best person in his life and his father is nothing more than a Y chromosome. Eli's never met his dad. Probably never will. LEXIE LANE: Tall, brunette, Caucasian. She's a real firebrand – and most unladylike. She's brash, reckless, lazy, militant, tough, and snarky, among other things. She is based mostly on Lois Lane and Princess Leia Organa Solo in terms of looks and attitude. Lexie is the Warrior of Quintessence, which basically means she has the most passive powers of the group. Her element is a tricky one, very hard to define, but her powers so far include: the ability to interpret and sense auras, the ability to understand any language, and the ability to "communicate" with inanimate objects & animals. Because she is all militant, she resents her gifts because they don't pack a punch in action. '' FERRO DE LUCA: Tall, dark-haired, broad-shouldered, and very, very Italian. Ferro's got the build of a linebacker (or a lion!) and the spirit of a friendly dog. He's kind, gentle, compassionate, strong, impenetrable, neutral, and he knows how to make the best dishes. In fact, the rest of the gang always let him cook meals at the house – they're not complaining and neither is he. He's in his element in the kitchen and on the football field. Don't let his statuesque looks intimidate you, he's a teddy bear. He's the Warrior of Earth, naturally. 'DANTE HUNTINGTON: Tall, multicolored hair (it changes constantly), Caucasian, and Delmar's twin. Dante is artistic, poetic, rebellious, passionate, liberal, deep, and always painting something. Being the Warrior of Fire, he's got a bit of a temper, but he cools down by drawing or painting. He's a lot less uptight than his twin brother (who's older by a few minutes). His hair is noticeably alternative and varies with the visible spectrum. It's like he can't make up his friggin' mind. He's kind of a bad boy. ''DELMAR HUNTINGTON'': Tall (allegedly taller than Dante – allegedly), combed-down brown hair, Caucasian, and as you know by now Dante's other half. The better half, some believe. He's kind of a golden boy whereas Dante's kind of a bad one. Delmar is studious, uptight, chivalrous, well-mannered, humdrum, athletic, and very intelligent for his age. Teachers, girls, and girls' parents love him. He's the Warrior of Water although he might as well be the Warrior of Ice. ''AVA WILLIAMS'': Short, kinky-haired, African-American Ava is one of a kind. She loves bohemian fashion and staring at clouds. Actually, she loves flying in clouds. She's the Warrior of Air, if you can call her a warrior – more like a daydreamer. Ava's the most eccentric of the group. People tease her because she is so…out there. Her head's in the clouds. She's carefree, eternally bubbly, and always friendly. She is based heavily on Edward from Cowboy Bebop insofar as she emulates Edward's mannerisms. ''KITTY KRAUSE'': Effervescent, short, blonde, dim-witted, and friendly. Kitty is Ava's, like, super totally BFF STFU. Although a lot more sane than Ava is, Kitty cancels her sanity out with her adorable gullibility. Her favorite color is tickle-me-pink, which has so many sexual implications that I won't get into it. She's the naïf of the group and she's exactly like she was in her previous incarnation on Life's A Witch, an old RPG of mine. ''BRAD MAEDA'': Ferro's best friend, this guy plans on guiding Ferro through high school popularity. He is tall, good-looking, gifted with pretty hair, and never walks. Brad struts. This dude thinks he's a hotshot when he's more a "tepidshot." He disapproves of Ferro hanging out with the other freaks. ''GWEN OSWALD''': She's pretty much the best mother our hero can ask for. They live alone and love each other, but not in a gross way. Think Joyce Summers from ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Think "Coolest Mom Ever."